Gentle Dawn
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice in Bio]A young assassin is hired by Heketah to infiltrate the Hall, and destroy Lucivar Yaslana. Will the assassin succeed? Or will her feelings get in the way of her mission? LucivarOC
1. Trilatica: The Living Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Wow! It's my first non-anime fanfic! Woot! Anyways, this fic will probably be updated slowly, as it will be sort of hard for me to write it, because this series is so confusing, so I apologize in advance if I screw something up. Below is some information about this fic:

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst/Drama/Mystery/Alternate Universe

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Lucivar/Sasha(Oc); Daemon/Jaenelle

Warnings: Language; Blood; Gore; Lime; Mild Lemon

Now, on with the fic!

center**Gentle Dawn**/center

center**Chapter One**/center

center**Trilatica: The Living Hell**/center

A middle-aged girl wiped the sweat off her brow, glaring at the man across from her. 

"I don't understand _why_ I have to infiltrate the Hall." She snapped as she sat back in her chair, the heat causing her hair to stick to her face. The man that sat across from her, Lord Jorval, fidgeted nervously. 

"Lady Sasha, Lady Heketah has already sent you two messengers trying to tell you why you were needed, but you killed them off before they could explain." He said quietly as he watched Sasha's dark green eyes narrow. She fingered the Ebon Gray Jewel around her neck as Jorval started to sweat. Sasha smirked slightly as she noticed this, though she was not sure if it was from the heat, or herself. 

"Very well. If Heketah wants me as a spy, she will have to come herself and tell me just what it is that she wants." Lord Jorval paled as Sasha finished saying this.

"B-But Lady Sasha! Lady Heketah is too busy to come here! She can't come see a lower rank Lady such as yourself." Jorval immediately shut his mouth after that remark. Sasha's smirk grew wider. 

"Oh really, Lord Jorval? I think that she will come. Now leave before I slice your head off and feed it to the wolves." Sasha snapped as she poured herself a glass of brandy. Lord Jorval quickly stood up and bowed before leaving the small room. Sasha sighed as she sat back in her chair, sipping the brandy slowly. She hated her job. She was one of the best assassins in the Dark Realm, but she only did it for money and a place to stay. She closed her eyes as she thought of her cousin, the only living relative that she had.

__

Surreal, where are you...?

Lucivar Yaslana smirked as he watched Karla and Jaenelle teach Saetan how to do a special Craft trick. He then snorted. 

__

Special trick indeed. Those two are just trying to bribe him into letting them go somewhere. Or else they are making up for something they already did...

Lucivar choked on his drink as that thought settled into his mind. The girls had already destroyed half the Hall, and he had put shields up around his room so they wouldn't get into it. Lucivar glanced beside him as Smoke sat down.

The Lady is feeling well, yes? Smoke asked Lucivar as he stared at Jaenelle.

Yes. I just hope she doesn't destroy anything. Last time Mrs. Beale had a fit when Chaosti and Morton tried to cook and ended up blowing up half the kitchen. Now those two are permanently banned from the kitchen unless Mrs. Beale is in there with them. Smoked chuckled inside his head. 

The group suddenly halted as Mephis came hurrying into the room. Saetan walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Lucivar's ears twitched as he tried to hear their conversation, but he was too tired to get up and walk over there. But when a dangerous light came into Saetan's eyes, Lucivar decided that he had rested enough. He stood up and stretched his long Eryian wings and waltzed over to the two demon-dead. 

"What's wrong?" He asked when he had reached them. Saetan and Mephis glanced at each other before turning back to Lucivar.

"A small Territory, just outside of Kaeleer, is experiencing some...interesting things. Mephis has not been able to contact their Queen, so we've decided to go there ourselves." Saetan explained as he called Jaenelle and Karla over.

"What kind of interesting things?" Karla asked as she poked Lucivar in the back to get him to move out of her way. Lucivar growled at her, but moved aside. Saetan sighed wearily as he turned to Jaenelle.

"Lately the whole Territory has been engulfed by darkness, and reports of casualties are high. We also believe that there are Kindred in the territory, so we are trying to contact the Queen. Unfortunately, since so little is known about this Territory, we do not know who she is. So we will have to go there ourselves to try and figure it out." Saetan said as he walked off. Lucivar mentally groaned when he noticed the strange light in Jaenelle's eyes. He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting trip indeed.

Sasha sat in the trees, careful to hide her psychic scent. She watched with curious eyes at the group that traveled to 'her' kingdom. She counted two females, three Eryian War Lords, and, much to her surprise, the High Lord of Hell; Saetan SaDiablo. She smirked slightly as the taller Eryian War Lord glanced at her tree and narrowed his eyes. She quickly fled her tree, and raced to her village. They would be there soon. Just like Heketah had said.

__

Flashback

Sasha yawned and stretched just as Heketah walked in. Heketah narrowed her eyes when she noticed Sasha wasn't giving her the proper respect. She was about to say something, but Sasha's quiet voice stopped her.

"Don't order me to do anything, Heketah. Just tell me what you want me to do, and then leave my lands." Heketah ground her teeth together as she sat across from Sasha. 

"I want you as a spy. You have to gain the High Lord's trust, as well as his family's, and infiltrate the Hall. Every month you will give me a report on what they are planning. I will pay you a hearty sum, as well as give you back the Kindred's lands to the East. Understood?" Heketah explained as she examined Sasha's 'office'. Sasha was quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

"Very well. But instead of the pay, give me back the Kindred's lands in the East _and_ South." Heketah held back a snarl as Sasha smirked at her. Heketah fumed for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Very well. But in that case, I have another mission for you. Kill Lucivar Yaslana. I don't care how you do it, or how long it takes. Just kill the bastard." Heketah spat as she stood up. Sasha contemplated for a few seconds before nodding her head and standing. The two woman bowed stiffly to each other before Heketah quickly left the room, catching a Red Wind and heading back to her own lands. Sasha sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She _despised_ Heketah.

__

End of Flashback

Sasha yawned as she waited for the group to arrive. She did not hide her psychic scent totally, but kept enough hidden so the High Lord and the others would not become suspicious. She grinned as she ran her hand through the large wolf's white fur. 

Why are you so anxious, my Lady? The Kindred Wolf asked her as he gazed at her intently. Sasha sighed and smiled sadly.

"I-I think that this will be my last mission, Tori." She said softly, before straightening up as she noticed the group coming closer. The wolf, Tori, nuzzled her hand before getting into a defensive stance. A strange expression came over Sasha's face as she had a stare down with a blonde-haired girl. She noticed a flash of power in the girl's eyes, and then it was gone. She shook her head. 

I must not be getting enough sleep.

"I am Jaenelle Angelline, this is Lucivar Yaslana, Andulvar Yaslana, Prothvar, Karla, and Saetan SaDiablo. We wish to speak with your Queen." Sasha stared at them for a minute, not bothering to hide that she was bored. She noticed the impatience in Lucivar's eyes, and smirked to herself. She let out a low chuckle before speaking.

"You're looking at her. Welcome to Trilatica. I am Sasha." She quirked an eyebrow when she saw most of their eyes widen. But the blonde-haired girl, Jaenelle, looked calm, as if she was expecting this. Sasha's eyes narrowed when Jaenelle's eyes flickered to Tori's. 

"I see you have Kindred in your lands." Jaenelle said softly as she walked towards Tori. Sasha growled as she stepped in front of the nervous wolf. 

"Yes. Kindred live here, as well as in the East and South. What's it to you?" Sasha said softly as she shifted into an offensive stance. Lucivar snarled and stood in front of Jaenelle.

"You do know that as Queen, you must grant us entrance to the lands." He said as he bared his teeth. Sasha snarled and bared hers back. Jaenelle sighed and put a hand on Lucivar's arm.

"We just want to help. There have been reports of strange things happening here, and as I look around, I can see that the reports were correct." Sasha's eyes softened considerably as Jaenelle finished speaking.

"Yes. This land was engulfed by darkness a few years ago. The previous Queens have all given up on this land, and the Kindred that made their homes here were slowly dying out. I was told by a friend that this land needed a Queen, so I took the 'job'. Don't ask me how I did it, even I don't know. But...it was strange. The Kindred, wolves, unicorns, tigers, dragons, all appeared here. But...they were wounded. That is why I created this place. The only people that live here are loyal Blood and a few landens. We heal wounded Kindred here. Or at least we used to." Sasha's eyes became cold and deadly as she continued to speak. 

"Heketah stole the East and South lands, destroying the Kindred that lived there. Now I have to protect the Kindred by being an assassin for Heketah and Dorthea." Sasha snarled, her dark green eyes glowing brightly. The group felt a chill go up their spine at the psychic power that was radiating off of Sasha's body. Jaenelle stepped over and laid a hand on the quivering shoulder of the angry Ebon Gray Jeweled Queen.

"We will rid Trilatica of it's darkness, and save the Kindred. But I am afraid we will need to rest before that, as it has been a long journey." Sasha hesitated but nodded and motioned for the group to follow her. Saetan and Andulvar's faces paled as they saw the rotting human corpses that littered the area. Jaenelle tensed when she saw two dead children lying in the middle of the road. It looked like they had just died. Sasha sighed quietly before making a weird noise deep within her throat, and soon two black panthers and one white tiger appeared in front of her. She nodded towards the bodies and the Kindred nodding before they feasted. Karla, Jaenelle, and Lucivar turned outraged eyes towards Sasha.

"How can you just let them feast on those children!?" Karla snapped angrily, her ice-blue eyes shining. Sasha smiled sadly.

"That is what the Darkness does. It kills the weak, and even in death they are pained, so I let the Kindred feast on them to take away their pain. But it takes up the Kindred's strength to break the barriers of Darkness around the corpses, so I will only save the children. Any others are left to themselves." Sasha explained as she waved around her. Lucivar felt sick to his stomach as he saw some War Lord's piling up bodies out in a field, and started to burn them with Craft. The stench was almost unbearable. Even Saetan, Andulvar, and Prothvar had to use Craft to be able to breathe through the heavy stench of death. Sasha turned her head to look at Lucivar and smiled ruthlessly.

"Now you know what I have to live through everyday. The agonizing screams of people dying from the Darkness. The stench of blood and death. The horror of seeing a rotting corpse when walking through the streets. In truth, all I care about right now is saving the Kindred, and the few Blood and landens that I actually trust. Anyways, here we are. You cannot smell the stench once you are inside. There is a shield covering the house." Sasha said as the group stopped at a fairly large building. Lucivar shuddered slightly as he felt the power of the shield. 

This place truly was a living Hell.

Well, it turned out okay, I guess. This fic will only be updated when I receive five reviews for each chapter. Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


	2. Other Side of Attitude

Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any characters' that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Wow. I didn't think I would get 5 reviews so fast. This chapter will be slightly shorter than the last. Sorry if any characters are OOC. Also, this is a PWP? (Plot? What Plot?) fic, so I am just writing from my twisted little mind.

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter: 'Dolls' by Ayumi Hamasaki; 'Everywhere Nowhere' by Ayumi Hamasaki; 'Strangers' from Wolf's Rain; 'Valse de la Lune' from Wolf's Rain; 'Hanadoki' from Samurai Deeper Kyo [Sung by Megumi Ogata]

****

Gentle Dawn

Chapter Two

Other Side of Attitude

Sasha politely asked Jaenelle and Karla if they would help her serve the tea, and the two Black Widow's agreed. Sasha ushered them into the kitchen, before stopping and glancing around the room. She seemed satisfied, so she went in after the other two females. Lucivar raised an eyebrow at Sasha's behavior.

"What's up her ass?" He muttered quietly. Saetan chuckled.

"I'm afraid you do not understand what it is like to be a Queen in a Territory like this. She must be wary of everyone and everything, including ourselves." Lucivar scowled and sat down in a chair specially designed to accompany his wings. The other males sat as well. A few minutes later the three girls came in, accompanied by a flying tray filled with tea cups and pastries. Jaenelle and Karla sat as Sasha passed them out, before seating herself.

"It will be dark soon, so I will provide you with rooms. We can work on the Darkness problem in the morning. I will have Tori and Kaeri show you to your rooms." As she said this, Lucivar finally saw how tired and worn she really looked. He stiffened slightly at the weird call that came from her throat, before relaxing when he realized that she was only calling the wolves in. Tori tugged at Saetan's shirt with his teeth, and started a small telepathic conversation with the males. Kaeri walked towards the females, her brown coat shining in the firelight. She soon started an amusing conversation with Karla and Jaenelle. Sasha smiled slight as she watched her Kindred friends interact with the others. Her smile slowly disappeared, though, as a headache nearly split her head open. She winced and held her forehead while sinking down into a large chair. She groaned softly as the feeling intensified, and her eyes widened slightly from the pain. She was so into her headache, that she failed to notice Lucivar walk down the stairs and head towards her. His eyes grew semi-worried when he noticed the blood running down Sasha's chin, and the cut on her lip from her teeth. He made his steps slow when he felt the sudden change in her aura, and finally put a hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed and turned wide eyes to him. She backed away like a frightened puppy that's just been hit. Lucivar's worry intensified when Sasha's breathing became irregular and her wild glances around the room told him that she would flee at any second. He took a deep breath and pulled Sasha into an embrace. Sasha's small scream was muffled against his hand and her eyes soon dilated back to their normal selves. She was still breathing irregular so Lucivar held her still. A few minutes later Sasha was calm enough to speak.

"I-it hurts so much. I can't make the pain go away." Sasha mumbled against Lucivar's chest as he rubbed her back. Lucivar, too stunned to realize what was going on, answered her with the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"I'll help you get rid of the pain. What hurts?" Lucivar stopped and his eyes widened as Sasha stiffened against him.

"Huh?" Lucivar rolled his eyes slightly.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Oh. My head. Every night for the past few days it's been like this. As soon as the sun sets, I get a splitting headache, which is later followed by some weird dreams." Sasha informed him as she sat back, a frown marring her features.

"What were the dreams about?" Lucivar asked as he continued to rub her back. Sasha didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't say anything.

"I don't remember much. Just that everything was dark, and the smell of blood and death was all around me. I also saw this weird light that was in front of me. I tried to reach for it, but as soon as I was about to touch it, I woke up...." Sasha trailed off when she finally realized the position she and Lucivar were in. A small blush covered her cheeks as she jerked away from him. Lucivar blinked before standing up, his skin a darker tint that usual.

"Interesting. Have you had a Healer look into them?" Lucivar frowned disapprovingly when Sasha shook her head.

"Then tomorrow we will have Jaenelle look into it. She's an excellent Healer. Will you still have the nightmares tonight?" Lucivar asked as he helped Sasha up. Sasha shrugged.

"I don't know." Lucivar's eyes took on a strange thoughtfulness as he stared at her. Sasha fidgeted under his gaze.

"Then I will just have to keep an eye on you." Lucivar's mouth nearly dropped at the words he spoke. Sasha looked just as surprised as he did.

"Um, okay. My room is this way." Sasha said quietly as she led a still confused Lucivar up the stairs. They soon arrived at her room.

Lucivar's eyes widened slightly as he looked around the bright room. It seemed nothing like Sasha's attitude.

"It doesn't seem like me, huh?" Sasha said breaking his thoughts. Lucivar blinked as he sat down on a chair.

"No." He answered as he watched her go behind an old-fashioned Japanese screen to change.

"Well, I don't usually act cold. I used to act like Jaenelle and Karla. Carefree and arrogant. But now...after the Darkness came, I became much colder and only cared for those close to me. In fact, I don't even know why I am acting nice to _you_." She said with a snort.

"Don't I feel loved." Lucivar said with a hint of sarcasm as he smiled his arrogant smile. Sasha slipped into her bed a few seconds later. Lucivar was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"Where do I sleep?" He heard a soft sigh from Sasha.

"When you were too busy thinking about my attitude, you failed to notice the bed on the other side of the room." Sasha explained with slight annoyance. Lucivar growled slightly, but saw the bed on the other side. He quickly undressed, hoping it was too dark for Sasha to seem him unclothed. And then the two were asleep.__

Sasha's Dream/Nightmare

I watched as the darkness encircled me, the smell of blood and death pummeling my senses. And then suddenly there was the white light. I stayed still for a few minutes before I slowly started to walk towards it. But then screams and laughs caught my attention. I looked to my left and saw someone slaughtering another. The victim was a girl. And I vaguely recognized the girl as weakened Jaenelle. But what horrified me the most was that the killer was a girl as well. And that girl was me.

__

End of Dream/Nightmare

Lucivar shook Sasha awake his sharp cries ripping through the room. Sasha's eyes jerked open and she lunged at Lucivar, a small dagger out. Lucivar barley had time to avoid it, but it did graze his shoulder. He winced slightly when the hot liquid trailed down his arm. Sasha turned to him, ready for another attack. Lucivar watched with surprise as her eyes landed on his wound, and widened. Before she dropped the dagger and came running towards him. Lucivar stiffened slightly when Sasha approached, but didn't back away. Sasha hesitated before placing her hands on Lucivar's wound and concentrating. Lucivar felt a stab of power, before it disappeared, and his arm was healed. He barely managed to grab Sasha as she dropped towards the ground. He held her against his chest as the two set on her bed. Lucivar's eyes softened when he heard the jerky whimper from Sasha and started to rub her back, trying to soothe her. A few seconds later Sasha had calmed down, and was fast asleep against Lucivar's chest. Lucivar sighed and shifted his weight to lean against the headboard of the bed, earning a half growl/half whimper coming from Sasha. His eyes narrowed, but he kept still, and soon found himself in a deep sleep.

Well, almost as long as the last chapter. I really didn't think this fic would be so popular. Below are the reader review responses.

TamPhuoc- Thanks for reviewing!

LadyNyght- Yeah, I was just trying to get to the important stuff. Later chapters will be more filled though. Thanks for reviewing!

ephona- I agree! There aren't that many Black Jewel fics. Thanks for reviewing!

Surrealique- Is that in _Queen of the Darkness_? I haven't gotten to that one yet. And yeah, I have noticed that a lot of people don't update often. Thanks for reviewing!

Daecivar- We can share Lucivar. And I figured out the Warlord and Warlord Prince thing _after_ I had put the chapter up, and I was too lazy to go and change it. Thanks for reviewing!

Remember, 5 reviews equals a new chapter!

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Blinks Rapidly Wow. So many reviews...I didn't think this fic would get that many so soon. And at just two chapters! Oh well. Me happy. And I _finally_ got around to reading _Queen of the Darkness_, a week after finishing _Heir to the Shadows_. And I also got to meet Marian, Lucivar's wife, and their son, Daemonar. Anyways, one with the fic!

****

Gentle Dawn

Chapter Three

Memories

Sasha yawned and moved closer to her pillow.

But her pillow was breathing.

She nearly screamed when she saw Lucivar sleeping next to her. And things only got worse when she realized she had her arms around his waist, while he had his around hers. But the worst part came when Tori and Kaeri came into the room.

Lady? Tori asked, laughter in his voice. Sasha snarled at him as she quickly pulled away from Lucivar, whose eyes opened slowly. However, when he realized where he was, they snapped open and he jumped up. This time Sasha really did scream when she saw that he was naked.

Saetan, Andulvar, Prothvar, Jaenelle, and Karla came rushing in. Tori, Kaeri, and a Sceltie now had doggish grins on their faces. Karla and Jaenelle burst out laughing, while Andulvar and Prothvar coughed to hide their laughter. Saetan just looked amused.

"Damn you Lucivar!" Sasha snarled as she turned her fury on the equally furious Lucivar.

"Me? Damn you Sasha!" Neither one of them realized that they had spoken each other's names without the 'Lady' or 'Prince'.

Andulvar and Prothvar stepped between the two before the verbal argument evolved into a full-fledged fist fight.

"Now, now. This was, hopefully, a misunderstanding. Lucivar, get dressed. Lady Sasha, we would like to get down to business." Saetan explained as he looked at the two. Lucivar and Sasha both looked like they were about to protest, but Saetan's hand came up. Lucivar slunk off to his own room, flanked by Andulvar and Prothvar, while Saetan went back to his own room. Jaenelle and Karla stayed with Sasha.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us what you did?" Karla asked sweetly as she plopped into a chair. Sasha gaped at her, before narrowing her eyes.

"We did nothing. I don't even know how he got into my bed." She snarled softly. Karla and Jaenelle glanced at each other, than back at her.

"Okay. We will accept that answer. For now." Sasha sputtered as she dropped the shirt she was about to put on.

"W-What!?" Jaenelle and Karla's laughs filtered through the halls as the two women ran off, leaving a fuming Sasha to get dressed.

__

Stupid Lucivar. I must remember to put 'Hurt Lucivar' on my to-do list. As well as Jaenelle and Karla.

As Sasha thought of Jaenelle and Karla, she remembered how she and Surreal were exactly like Jaenelle and Karla. Sasha's eyes took on a sad look as she remembered her cousin. The only living family she had left. Surreal's mother, and Sasha's aunt, Titan, had become a Harpy. Sasha wasn't even there to comfort Surreal when she needed it the most. No, her 'evil' relatives had dragged her off, hoping to make her a Province Queen under Hekatah's rule. But Sasha had killed them off before they were even out of Kaeleer. From then on, Sasha became an assassin.

Sasha was awakened from her thoughts by a sharp knock. She quickly tied her belt and opened up the door. Andulvar stood there, laughter in his eyes. Sasha frowned and her lip curled.

"What?" She snarled softly. Andulvar's eyebrow rose as he spoke.

"Where do you keep your food?" Sasha nearly fell over at that remark. She sighed and made the weird noise in her throat. A few minutes later the Sceltie from earlier came trotting up to her.

"This is Subaru. He will take you to the kitchens. You're on your own from there. I have no servants." Sasha explained sourly before turning to the large brown dog.

"Subaru, this is Prince Andulvar. Please show him where the kitchens are." Subaru woofed and started walking off. Andulvar nodded his thanks to Sasha before following after the Scelt.

Sasha sighed as she shook her head.

This group was definitely weird. They didn't act like Warlord Princes or Queens. And Saetan certainly didn't act like the High Lord of Hell or a black jeweled Blood.

But Sasha didn't act like a Queen either, so she really couldn't complain.

Eh, sorry it was so short. I was going to make it longer, but my brain froze. Review responses are below.

__

Daecivar- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I was wondering if I was taking it too fast, but I guess I wasn't.

__

Surrealique- Thanks for reviewing! That's okay. It just made me want to read it more. And now I finally am! Does A Happy Dance

__

blackfirefaerie- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Blackened Heart- Thanks for reviewing! Um, is Lulu in _Queen of the Darkness_? If she is, I just started reading QoD today, so I haven't gotten very far. But if I come across 'Lulu', I shall be sure to consider a fight.

__

ephona- Thanks for reviewing! It might take a while for me to finish, but I promise to do my best!

Okay! Change of updating! Because I have been getting reviews so fast, I'm running short on time. Now I will have to get _10_ reviews before the next update. This will only stay until summer starts, as I have to finish school. I already have to do science labs over the summer, so I can't complete 7th grade until August.--

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


	4. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any character's that I make up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Early update! I was thinking the other day, and then inspiration hit me. As a warning, this chapter is sort of weird, and it might confuse you quite a bit. But don't worry, it will be cleared up. Eventually. &Cough& And now, since stupid Fanfiction.Net has decided not to accept special characters like the star and squiggly thing, I have to use the and ( & ) sign in replacement.

Key:

&Message& Telepathic; Kindred

&&&&&- End of chapter

Pigs fly!

****

Gentle Dawn

Chapter Four

Past

Sasha sighed as she leaned back in her chair, and gazed wearily at the group around her. Jaenelle and Karla were eating small cakes, while the others sipped tea. Lucivar had a glass of brandy, though. Sasha glared at Lucivar, who glared back, before starting her explanation.

"Several years ago, I became the Queen of this land. The Kindred that live here are wolves, dogs, cats, horses, and a few unicorns if you look hard enough. But lately, a sort of 'darkness' has fallen over the land, and everything is dying. The Landens, Blood, Kindred, and even the plants and trees. I've contacted several Territory Queens near this area, but either they wouldn't respond, or said they knew nothing about it. So now I am on my own. I've had several...talks...with Hekatah and Dorothea, though they said they didn't know what was behind it. I bet they were the ones who did it." Sasha mumbled the last part under her breath. But it seemed that Saetan and Andulvar had heard her.

"Why would you suspect them?" Saetan questioned, though he probably knew why she _would _suspect them. Sasha's eyes turned dark.

"Because those damn bitches killed off a pack of Kindred wolves, and then went and blamed it on my care. The messengers they sent went back to them in less pieces then when they arrived. And when the two bitches came here themselves, I gave them a piece of my mind, and nearly ripped off Dorothea's arm." The room became silent.

"How did you attack them?" Prothvar asked quietly. Sasha's eyebrow rose as she smirked.

"I thought it would be obvious. Besides, they wouldn't try to kill me for two reasons. One, they need me. Two, they're too scared to go up against a half Dea al Mon Ebon Gray jeweled female, who's aunt is now the Queen of the Harpies." The group gaped at her.

"You mean you're related to _Titan_!?" Saetan asked in shock. Sasha smiled viscously.

"Yes. And I have her temper and fighting skills as well. She taught Surreal and I how to fight, and I've acquired more skills over the years." A heavy tension filled the air, before Jaenelle spoke up.

"When this problem is finished, would you like to come to the Hall." All heads swiveled towards Jaenelle, and Sasha was shocked, before she narrowed her eyes.

"Why? And wouldn't Saetan have something to say about it?" She asked suspiciously. Saetan had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"Because I am sure Surreal and Titan would love to see you. And I have no objection, as it is the Queen's right to say who comes and who goes." Sasha stared at him for a moment before confusion etched itself onto her face.

"And who's the queen?" A cough hid the laughter that started to erupt from Lucivar. Sasha lifted her lips in a silent snarl. Jaenelle smiled as she spoke.

"I am." Sasha now looked like a fish out of water. A few minutes later, she regained herself, and smiled at Jaenelle in return.

"I would love to. I miss Surreal. She's the only living family I have left. Not counting Titan." That piqued the group's interest.

"What happened to the rest of your family?" Andulvar asked softly. Sasha hesitated, wondering if she could trust them with her secrets, then shrugged.

"My mother died when giving birth to me. She was a Gray Jeweled Healer. Then Titan, my mother's sister, took me in, and Surreal and I grew up together. Titan trained us with weapons, as well as the bed, and we soon begun our lives as assassins. But then my remaining family, who was on my bastard father's side, took me away, wanting to make me a Province Queen under Hekatah. I killed all of them before we were even outside of Kaeleer. After that I became one of the best underground assassins, and my life was quiet. Then I heard of this land from a friend, and became their 'Queen'. And now I'm here. Pretty boring life story." She explained as she waved her hand around, emphasizing her point.

"Who was your father?" Saetan asked. Sasha's mood quickly darkened.

"The same bastard who killed Titan. I don't even remember him. He raped my mother, and then she was exiled from her village, and went with Titan and an infant Surreal. I was born, blah blah, and then he killed Titan when he tried to take me away. That pretty much sums it up." A pregnant silence weighed down the air.

"I guess we should really get down to the business at hand." Jaenelle said quietly. The others silently agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, fairly informative chapter. Here's a bit more info on Sasha's family.

Mother (Yavara): Died in childbirth; Gray Jeweled Healer; Dea al Mon

Aunt (Titan): Killed by Sasha's father; Dea al Mon; Now demon-dead; Harpy Queen

Cousin/Sister (Surreal): Assassin; One year older than Sasha; Half Dea al Mon

Father (Yosho): Whereabouts unknown; Killed Titan; Raped Yavara; Red Jeweled Prince

And here's Sasha's profile.

Name: Sasha (Last name unknown)

Age: One year older than Surreal (I don't know how old Surreal is...)

Gender: Female

Race: Half Dea al Mon; Half Blood

Jewel: Ebon Gray

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Green

Height: About as tall as Jaenelle

Weight: Around 100 lbs.

Status: Professional underground assassin; Queen of Trilatica

Okay, now for review responses.

__

blackfirefaerie- Thanks for reviewing! Well, when he was 'comforting' Sasha, she fell asleep against him, so he just fell asleep in her bed. If you need more info on that, just go re-read the end of chapter two. By the way, thanks for adding me to your favorites list!

__

Blackened Heart- Cute! I'll probably do that. &Goes off to write up the fight& Thanks for reviewing!

__

Surrealique- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I really have no life. Updates will probably be quicker now that I'm out of school. And I've only been reading it two days, and I'm almost done.

__

TamPhuoc- Thanks for reviewing!

__

ephona- Thanks for reviewing! Yep, you're usually the 5th reviewer.

I would like to get an opinion of the readers. I was thinking about doing a Surreal/Falonar fic. Should I? It would either be started during this fic or at the end of this fic.

****

Five more reviews for an update!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne and please review!

&Shiroi Hikari&


	5. Present Part II?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: This chapter is more like part of the last chapter, except it is in Lucivar's Point Of View. I got this idea from a reviewer, who I shall thank at the end of the chapter even more. Oh yes, we are in Lucivar's POV.

[Begin Transmission]

****

Gentle Dawn

Chapter Six

Present Part II

I mindlessly stirred my tea as Sasha told us of her past and why her land was this way. I knew people lived this way in places like Terreille, but here in Kaeleer......

I shook myself out of my wandering thoughts when a loud scream was heard outside. Everyone in the room stiffened, including myself. I watched, interested, as Sasha cursed and called in a fairly large Stiletto. Like cousin like cousin. I thought rather dryly, and then realized that my thought didn't even make sense. I pinched myself lightly to keep from straying from the matter at hand. I watched as Sasha ran out the door, and soon the rest of us were at her heels. What awaited us inside the village was total destruction. Blood, bodies, and a few dismembered body parts lay here and there.

And some of them were Kindred.

I felt the cold rage radiating off of not only Jaenelle, but Sasha as well. Saetan gave me a short nod and I took off after Sasha while he, Andulvar and Prothvar destroyed the attacking force. I mentally noted that they were fighting rather well, but then I realized that the sun wasn't shining here. The whole land was engulfed in darkness. I froze in step as I felt and literally saw Sasha's power rising. She screamed, but it soon sounded closely related to an Eryian war cry. I wondered why she was letting out a war cry, but had no time to dwell on the subject as Sasha had taken off down the large slope that we were standing on. I raced after her.

It was then that I saw what lay in the field below me.

I painfully gulped down my breakfast as I saw the sea of blood. Bodies lay everywhere. Landens were burned to the bone, their intestines removed. Lighter-Jeweled Blood were a little better off, but not by much. Most of them had no heads. I choked on some vomit that had risen inside my throat at the pieces of brains and flesh that littered the area.

The Blood's heads had exploded.

Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I proceeded after the furious Sasha, seeing death and blood along my way. The Darker-Jeweled Blood had managed to put a shield over themselves, so most of their bodies remained intact (But they were still dead). I snapped my wings and called in my best Eryian War Blade when I heard the furious cry coming from Sasha, and the sound of laughter. My face paled slightly when I recognized whose laughter it was.

Hekatah.

I rushed towards the battle, and let out some of my Ebon Gray Jewel's power to put a shield over myself and Sasha.

[_Thank You. Now help me!]_

The message was their only briefly before she let out another cry and thrust her Stiletto towards Hekatah's arm.

It hit.

Hekatah was no longer laughing as blood spurted out of the severed artery. I slashed my blade towards her other arm, and made a hit as well. I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me, and probed for the source.

I gave a mental sigh of relief as Saetan, Andulvar and Prothvar headed our way.

"Shit!" Sasha cursed as she was hit in the arm. Her knee had already been disjointed. I snarled at Hekatah, a not-so-unknown feeling arising within me. I charged towards her just as the three behind me sent their Jeweled power towards Hekatah. She screamed and held her bloody chest. Sasha pulled back slightly as Hekatah disappeared. I was tempted to go after the bitch, but something in the back of my mind told me to go to Sasha first.

"Lady Sasha?" I inquired.

No answer.

"Sasha? Are you okay?" I started slightly when Sasha threw back her head and let out an anguished cry as she threw her Stiletto into a tree with such force the tree split in two.

"Sasha?" I asked quietly. She turned a tear-streaked face towards me, but I saw the barely contained rage that flashed in her eyes.

"That wasn't even Hekatah! It was a damn illusion!" She said in a violent whisper that chilled me.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Hekatah barely has flesh now. She doesn't look like that anymore." Sasha hissed through her teeth. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How would you know?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Because I met with her a few days ago about some of the Kindred's lands. She was a decaying bitch then, and not even Jaenelle would be able to heal the stu-" Sasha cut off and her face paled as a loud noise was heard. She called back her Stiletto and took off towards her home. I followed, as well as Saetan, Andulvar, Prothvar, and soon Jaenelle and Karla caught up with us, saying that no healing could be done. Something tingled in my mind, and I raced towards Sasha, leaving the others behind me, confused.

I quietly walked up to her and put a, what I hoped was, comforting hand on her shoulder. Tori, Kaeri, Subaru, and two Kindred horses whom I did not recognize stood gazing at the ruins of what was once Sasha's home.

[_They are gone.] _Tori spoke on a Red Jeweled thread. My face paled as I probed the area for any sign of life. I sucked in a quivering breath.

No sign of life except for Saetan, Andulvar, Prothvar, Karla, Jaenelle, himself, Sasha, and the Kindred in front of them.

"W-what?" Sasha whispered quietly. I resisted the urge to wipe away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. One of the horses, a tall black stallion, spoke on a Sapphire thread.

[_All of them are gone. Evil witch killed them.]_ He snorted softly. Tears now ran freely down Sasha's face. This time I didn't resist and wiped them away with my hand.

"No one's alive." I said softly. Sasha let out a choked sob and turned towards me. I embraced her and tried to comfort her as she sobbed into my chest. The Kindred gazed at us sadly. I barely realized that the other had joined us. I shook myself away from my thoughts and handed the wounded Sasha over to Jaenelle and Karla so they could heal her. I then turned to Saetan, Andulvar, and Prothvar.

"That witch back there, was not Hekatah. It was just an illusion. Aside of that, everything is dead here in Trilatica except us and the Kindred behind me." I froze when a weak cry was heard from the rubble of the house. Sasha, too, pushed Jaenelle and Karla away from her and hobbled towards the remains of her house and started digging through the rubble. I ran over to her and started helping her rummage through the rubble, not quite knowing why I was helping. Suddenly Sasha let out a cry of happiness as she pushed aside a large piece of wood. I trotted over to her and my eyes widened. In her arms was a small Arcerian kitten, no more than a few weeks old.

"Shush. It's okay, Kaesavi. You're okay now." Sasha said quietly as tears shone in her eyes. Jaenelle and Karla came over to see what all the fuss was about. Jaenelle gasped and quickly put a hand on the injured kitten's stomach, and healed it. Karla got to work healing the rest. Sasha smiled at them.

"Thank you." Those two words expressed so much happiness, that I was almost regretful about telling Sasha that she still had to be healed. She turned to me, and something clicked in the back of her head and she plopped the now meowing kitten into my arms. I gasped slightly at how heavy the kitten already was. I gave her a curious, albeit a little annoyed, glance. She just gave me a small smile as Karla and Jaenelle set to work healing her wounds.

Amazing how quickly this woman could change moods. I thought dryly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, _way_ longer than the last chapter. And I'm sorry for it being so graphic, but I had to express it someway or another. And also, I know that I changed some of the things around from the last chapter.

And about the Arcerian kitten...I just HAD to introduce him!!!!!! I love the Arcerian cats so much!

Review responses (Sorry if some of them are wrong. Ff.net screwed up my reviews--):

__

Mac- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, whenever there is something about Lucivar, I usually read it.

__

podikegi- Thanks for reviewing! I hate that feeling, especially when they leave you at a cliff hanger. Thanks for the idea about Lucivar's side, and, as you can see/read, I used it.

__

Daecivar- Thanks for reviewing! Actually, her dad's name is Yosho. Her mother is the one related to Titian. I'm sorta confused myself about her family. Sweatdrop

****

25 reviews must be reached before I update again.

Ja ne and please review!

[Shiroi Hikari]


	6. Proposition: The REAL chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: -Sigh- It's happened sooner than I though it would. I've gotten bored with this fic, so future chapters will probably be pretty boring. And it will probably also end soon. That's the problem with me. I have the attention span of a gnat and I get bored easily, which is why I start so many fics. -Heaves Big Sigh-

Anyways, on with this boring chapter.

****

Gentle Dawn

The REAL Chapter Six

Proposition

Lucivar watched as Sasha stared into the fire, her eyes distant. He cringed slightly as he thought back to what they had encountered earlier. He'd seen that and worse as an Eryian Warrior, but it still made him sick. The only ones left alive from Sasha's home were Kaesavi, the Arcerian Kitten, Tori and Kaeri the wolves, Subaru the Sceltie, Toki the black stallion (whom Lucivar had met earlier) and Toki's sister, Yukari, a beautiful palomino Queen (whom Lucivar had also met earlier). He jerked his mind back to the present when Saetan and Jaenelle walked over to Sasha. Sasha jumped when Jaenelle put a hand on the pale Queen's shoulder.

"Sasha? Saetan and I want to let you know that you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. I am the Queen of Ebon Askavi, and you can sign a contract to serve in my court if you would to. You don't have to decide right now, but please give us an answer before tomorrow afternoon." Jaenelle said quietly. Saetan nodded his agreement. Lucivar stared curiously at Saetan, who shook his head slightly.

-I will explain later.- Came Saetan's voice on a telepathic thread. Lucivar dipped his head, signaling he understood. Jaenelle stood by a silent Sasha for a few more minutes before she turned to go.

"Wait." Sasha's voice croaked as she turned sad eyes towards Jaenelle.

"I will serve in your court. I have no where else to go. All that I request of you is to let my friends come with me. The Kindred, that is. They will also serve you, Lady Jaenelle." She said softly. Jaenelle paused then smiled at Sasha.

"Very well. You may come with us back to the Keep tomorrow and formally be inducted into my court." Sasha nodded as Jaenelle slipped away. Lucivar stood and stretched, bored from the entire conversation.

"I'm going to have a talk with Lord Toki. He seems interesting." He said before walking off, leaving Sasha and Kaesavi alone. Sasha stared at Lucivar's back, and then turned her eyes to the moon.

"Hekatah...the contract is off. I no longer work for you. Lucivar Yaslana will live." She growled softly into the wind. Kaesavi turned his fairly large head up to Sasha.

-We live somewhere else?- He asked, testing out the threads. Sasha blinked in surprise and looked down at the large kitten.

-When did you learn how to communicate with the Blood?-

-Tori and Toki taught.- Sasha sighed and chuckled slightly as she began rubbing Kaesavi's head.

-Yes. We will be living with Jaenelle. We will serve in her court.- A satisfied purr came from within Kaesavi's throat as he cut the connection and fell into a deep sleep. Sasha closed her eyes as well as the wind blew her hair.

Her new life had started.

Eh, fairly boring chapter. But now that we are going somewhere else, it will be much more interesting. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short. And don't worry, the Sasha-Kill-Lucivar-Assassin bit still isn't over yet. What do you think Hekatah would say to that? Or Daemon, for that matter?

****

Review Responses:

__

TamPhuoc- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, my mom says that too. oO

__

blackfirefaerie- Thanks for reviewing!

__

ephona- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Daecivar- Thanks for reviewing! Actually, in QoD, he does act a little bit like that. Even though he is an Eryian warrior, he still has feelings like that.

Ja ne and please review!

-Shiroi Hikari-


	7. Thinking

__

Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Jewels Trilogy or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Okay, I have come to a decision with this story. I will pick one of the two choices below, with the help of reviewers, and use them. **They will not change!**

a) Discontinue this story

b) Let someone else continue this story. For someone else to continue, they must give me credit in every chapter for the original idea and for the characters that I created. If they do not, I will talk to them about it, or take 'legal' action. Please **e-mail **me if you are interested in continuing this story.

Remember, **these will NOT change**. I am **not** going to continue this story by myself, and this will be the last chapter you read from myself.

****

Gentle Dawn

Chapter Seven

Thinking

Sasha sighed as she looked out over the horizon, towards Trilatica. Or what used to be Trilatica. Tears pricked her eyes as she sunk to her knees, little Kaesavi whimpering slightly and rubbing against her, trying to calm her.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this......" She whispered, her body racking with sobs.

Lucivar watched on, eyes inquiring. _I guess she finally broke down..._ He thought as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Sasha looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on. We have to get back to the Keep. A few others, including Surreal, are waiting there." Lucivar said softly as he helped Sasha up. Sasha nodded and dried her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic.

"Thank you." She whispered slightly before picking up Kaesavi and heading back towards Toki. Lucivar's eyes softened as he watched her go.

::She is good person::

Lucivar jumped slightly as he turned his head down to look at Tori.

::Yes::

Lucivar thought back as he gazed at Sasha, who was currently scolding Toki for something he did. Lucivar chuckled slightly as he walked over to her, Tori following.

"Well, let's get going. We should reach the Keep around noon tomorrow." He said as he stretched his wings. Sasha nodded before she hopped up onto Yukari, Kaesavi settled into her lap. The palomino snorted softly and sidestepped when Kaesavi accidentally stuck his claws into her hide. Sasha laughed and quickly healed the small cuts. Toki snorted as he stood beside her, his long ebon black tail swishing impatiently. Lucivar just shook his head and started walking towards Saetan and Prothvar. Jaenelle and Karla were laughing and talking to Sasha, trying to get her mind away from what had happened yesterday evening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiroi Hikari: Sorry for the short chapter. **This is the last chapter I will write! **The story will be continued **only** if someone else wants to continue it. Please **e-mail **me about it. If you can't see my e-mail, it is **sarah7177cs.com** and just ask me about continuing this story. If no one wants to continue it, I will just discontinue it. I am deeply sorry about this, but I am just so bored with this story right now, and I have absolutely no inspiration for it.

::Shiroi Hikari::


End file.
